1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a communication system, a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a reception apparatus and a reception method wherein a communication interface such as, for example, an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) is used. Particularly, the present invention relates to a communication system and so forth wherein an image signal having content identification information inserted in a blanking period thereof is sent in the form of differential signals through a plurality of channels whereas the reception side can carry out an optimum process for the image signal depending upon the type of the content based on the content identification information.
2. Background Art
In recent years, an HDMI has been and is being popularized as a communication interface which transmits a digital image signal, that is, a non-compressed (baseband) image signal (hereinafter referred to as “image data”) and a digital sound signal (hereinafter referred to as “sound data”) associated with the image signal at a high speed, for example, from a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder, a set top box or some other AV source (Audio Visual source) to a television receiver, a projector or some other display apparatus (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
As regards the HDMI, a TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) channel for transmitting image data and sound data at a high speed unidirectionally from an HDMI source (HDMI Source) to an HDMI sink (HDMI Sink), a CEC line (Consumer Electronics Control Line) for carrying out bidirectional communication between an HDMI source and an HDMI sink and so forth are prescribed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-319503